Robin Williams
Robin McLaurin Williams er en Oscar-belønnet, amerikansk skuespiller og komiker. Som skuespiller har han hatt roller både på TV, teaterscenen og i kinofilmer. Williams ble født i Chicago i Illinois, og vokste opp i Bloomfield Hills i Michigan og i Marin County i California. Hans far, Robert Fitzgerald Williams, var av skotsk, walisisk og irsk opphav, og var leder for Ford Motor Company i midtøsten i USA. Williams' mor var født i New Orleans, og fotomodell. Williams fikk oppmerksomhet da han gjorde et stand-up-show i San Francisco. Etter å ha fullført studiene ved Claremont McKenna College, og ved Juilliard Drama School, fikk han en rolle av Gerry Marshall i TV-serien'' Happy Days'' som romvesenet Mork. Mork ble så populær blant seerne at det førte til en egen TV-serie, Mork and Mindy, som gikk i USA fra 1978 til 1982. Størsteparten av Williams' skuespillerkarriere har vært innen kinofilmer, men han har også hatt noen bemerkelsesverdige opptredener på teaterscenen også. Hans første hovedrolle var i filmen Skipper'n i 1980, og Garp og hans verden i 1982. Begge disse filmene hadde et lavt billettsalg, men filmen Good Morning, Vietnam fra 1987 ble nominert til Oscar, og gjorde at Williams ble verdenskjent som skuespiller. Williams er også kjent som en flink stemmeskuespiller, og har gitt stemme til flere animerte filmer, som Aladdin (1992) og Robotene (2005). I 1997 vant Williams Oscar for beste birolle, etter hans opptreden som psykolog i Den enestående Will Hunting. Williams er også godt kjent for sine ville improteater-egenskaper og parodier. Han er en talentfull imitator, og kan gå ut og inn av roller ekstremt raskt. Williams har uttalt at han begynte med parodier og imitasjoner som barn, da han etterlignet sørstatsdialekten til sin tante. Han har også deltatt som gjest på improvisasjonsprogrammet Whose Line Is It Anyway?. Williams' første ekteskap var med Valerie Velardi den 4. juni 1978. De to fikk ett barn sammen, Zachary. Dette ekteskapet endte i 1988, og i 1989 giftet han seg for andre gang, med Marsha Garces. De fikk to barn sammen. Williams og hans kone grunnla Windfall Foundation, en filantropisk organisasjon som samler inn penger til flere veldedige saker. Williams vier mye energi til veldedighetsarbeid, blant annet for Comic Relief. Han er også en sykkelfan, og skal visstnok eie hundrevis av sykler og delta i Tour de France. Gjennom sine interesser for sykling er han en god venn og tilhenger av Lance Armstrong og hans stiftelse, og opptrer ofte på stiftelsens begivenheter. Han har fått en stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame. Filmografi 2007 -- August Rush (skuespiller: Maxwell "Wizard" Wallace) 2006 -- Happy Feet (skuespiller: Ramon/Lovelace) 2001 -- A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (skuespiller: Dr. Know) 1999 -- Bicentennial Man (skuespiller: Andrew Martin) 1998 -- Patch Adams (skuespiller: Patch Adams) 1998 -- Drømmenes verden (skuespiller: Chris Nielsen) 1997 -- Den enestående Will Hunting (skuespiller: Sean Maguire) 1997 -- Harry: Bit for bit (skuespiller: Mel) 1996 -- Hamlet (skuespiller: Osric) 1996 -- Lånte fjær (skuespiller: Armand Goldman) 1993 -- Mrs. Doubtfire (produsent, skuespiller: '' Daniel Hillard/Mrs. Doubtfire'') 1992 -- Toys (skuespiller: Leslie Zevo) 1992 -- Aladdin (skuespiller: Genie/Merchant) 1991 -- Hook (skuespiller: Peter Banning) 1991 -- The Fisher King (skuespiller: Parry) 1990 -- Oppvåkningen (skuespiller: Dr. Malcolm Sayer) 1989 -- Dagen er din (skuespiller: John Keating) 1988 -- Baron von Münchausens eventyr (skuespiller: King of the Moon) 1987 -- Good Morning, Vietnam (skuespiller: Adrian Cronauer) 1982 -- Garp og hans verden (skuespiller: Garp) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1997 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Den enestående Will Hunting ; Nominert : 1991 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for The Fisher King : 1989 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Dagen er din : 1987 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Good Morning, Vietnam Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin